Iago and The Story of Aladdin
by TapeMonster
Summary: You all know the classic Aladdin story, but where was Iago's side of it? Now his summary is revealed in a hilarious adventure told like never before! Chapters will be added regularly! Please review! And oh yeah, these chapters are REALLY SHORT, but there's nothing I can do about it now. It's my first real story.
1. Iago's Story,His Beginning,THE Beginning

Iago and the Tale of Aladdin

Chapter 1: The Beginning

NOTE: I'm sorry about these short chapters, They really can't have a ton in them.

Well! If you're reading this, you must have come across this old book in the Agrabah royal library. I have NO clue how you could have gotten in, but who cares? This is the best story you'll EVER hear, and NO, it's not Aladdin, this story isn't about him, it's about ME!

Yes, I, the lovely, handsome, and charming parrot Iago. And don't let anybody tell you different! I apparently have a BAD reputation for hanging out with that shady character Jafar! But now I have some time to explain all of what happened, being stuck in this dusty old lamp with Jafar until some idiot comes and digs us up. I can't believe that JERK pulled me in! And I had NOTHIN' to do with this! Well anyway, I should start at the beginning. NO, not Aladdin's beginning, MY beginning!

It all started as a parakeet. I was a lovely one, I was. My family treated me like royalty, well, almost royalty. I actually was picked on my peers. But if you tell anybody, I got someone to kick you in the tail feathers! I wasn't treated well by my family, or peers, actually. I think I might skip this part and get right to Aladdin's beginning!

The way some other guy pictured Aladdin was not right! Where's MY side of this story? Well, I'VE decided to make up for those losers and write my OWN side of the story! And it WON'T be shabby either!

Aladdin was a mere street rat, and could barely get enough food for himself and his monkey Abu. Well, he and I have a bit in common. While Aladdin was jumping ahead of the bread line, I was scraping for food as much as him! And BELIEVE me; NOBODY gives sympathy to a parrot, no matter how handsome! But then a man, Jafar, found me on the street. I knew I could talk a little bit, but he taught me a lot of English. And he and I found the greatest treasure, The Cave of Wonders.

We knew we could get our hands on something valuable, and found out about the lamp. This was no common household lamp; it was a MAGIC lamp, with unknown treasures inside.

We knew we could get a bargain, so we set out with a goon of ours. Well, it took him two seconds to get killed, and then the cave said something strange. The only one who could enter, was the "diamond in the rough". That confused us a bit, like what the heck does THAT mean?

But then Jafar came up with a plan. While the Sultan was ranting and raving about his daughter, Princess Jasmine, was refusing to get married, he used his magic snake-staff thingy to swipe the Sultan's wedding diamond. What a bozo!

Well anyhow, when we got back to our secret lair, Jafar put the diamond in his special machine, and made ME run on this AGONIZING treadmill to make a storm! And finally, it showed us the diamond in the rough, and you wouldn't believe who it was, Aladdin! And he was with the princess...


	2. The Trick

Iago and The Story of Aladdin

Chapter 2:

The Trick

(Sorry guys for not writing, I was really busy, and if my writing is a bit rusty, haven't seen the movie for a bit)

So as I was saying, we couldn't BELIEVE what we saw! Aladdin, and... and the PRINCESS! We had NO clue the princess had fled then palace, and we got worried, but then we got an IDEA! Why not arrest the bozo for nothing and MAKE him get the lamp.

So we sent Razoul and his guys to go fetch him up, and dump the loser in jail. Then Jafar and I dressed up as a crazy old man (don't even get me started about that ROASTING outfit), and told him about the cave. He pushed some secret block outta' the wall, and BAM! We were off to the cave.

And the cave was COOPERATING! So Jafar told Aladdin to give him the lamp, and the rest was his. Finally, after like, 10 of the LONGEST minutes of my life, he brought the lamp up. But the cave was all fired up about something, and Aladdin was hanging by a thread! So Jafar grabbed the lamp, and let Aladdin fall to his DEATH.

Or so we thought. Turns out that hairy FREAK of his took the stupid lamp. But we never heard about him again, at least not for a while…..


	3. Prince Ali

Chapter 3: Prince Ali

Note: Yes, I'm a procrastinator; I'll get more up soon.

I guess we forgot all about Aladdin for a while, we were too busy whining about how we didn't get the lamp. And the princess was so mad for us puttin' Aladdin in jail, that she said when she was Queen, she would "have the power to get rid of YOU!" I was not amused. But then I got the greatest idea EVER!

I said why don't YOU be her husband to Jafar. So he did some of his vizier magic and POW, we had a new law. "If the princess has not chosen a prince in the time allotted, she must be wed to the Royal Vizier." But of course SOMETHING had to go wrong.

We all heard music outside, and it hit me before it hit Jafar. A PRINCE! There was a whole CRAZY parade and some kid calimin' to be "Prince Ali" Boy was he gre- I mean TERRIBLE! Just TERRIBLE! He came in with his fancy elephant, and ooh that WONDERFUL magic carpet that almost KILLED ME! And he came for the princess's hand.


	4. Another Trick

Iago and the Story of Aladdin

Chapter 4: Another Trick

I couldn't believe it, I just COULD'NT believe it. A PRINCE! I was about to throw in the apron when I realized something.

"Hey Jafar, why do I think I know this guy?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know Iago, be quiet, I'm thinking." Jafar said in a RUDE tone.

"Hey Jafar, why was that Aladdin with the princess in the market?" I asked.

"IAGO, I DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Jafar.

"Hey WAIT A SECOND that looks like Aladdin" I said.

"No, it's not, I killed him," He said.

"Then why does he have a LAMP with him?" I asked. We both looked toward Ali. There was a lamp dangling from his side. We both stared at each other.

"Excuse me your highness, but I must be leaving now," Jafar said to the Sultan.

"Oh, go ahead Jafar," He said, "I'll tell you how it goes later," He whispered after. Then that chump stuffed a cracker down my throat.

We went back to the lair after that.

"Ok, we're killing him," I demanded, in a cheerful tone.

"Alright Iago, that nice cliff sounds good." And we headed off.

We arrived by midnight. We heard from the Sultan before we left that Aladdin and Jasmine had gone out, and he didn't know when they would be back. After an hour we heard something, and saw "Ali" drifting our way on that HIDEOUS carpet, and we attacked.

We tied up his carpet and him as well, and threw the little TWERP off the cliff, and into the water. We thought we had finally killed him, but yet again we were wrong…


	5. Ruling

**Chapter 5: Ruling**

**NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the story, even if it had very short chapters. I'm pretty new to FanFiction, and I'll make longer chapters in the future.**

As I was saying, we THOUGHT we had killed Aladdin, but apparently some MIRACLE happened where the Genie appeared and saved his life. Then we were in big trouble, he was gonna' MARRY her!

We had to stop that FAST, so I lured him out to the garden, and I nabbed the lamp, and boy was it FUNNY when the Genie thought WE were Aladdin!

So Jafar's first wish was to move the palace where we wanted it, and then he wished to be a sorcerer. He declared himself Sultan and threw Aladdin away from the city.

And we made the princess our slave. Boy was THAT fun, sitting around eating as MUCH food as I wanted.

But of course Aladdin found his way back and almost got us. Well, he DID, but not yet. Jafar turned into a MASSIVE snake and started to choke poor Aladdin.

"You're only second best Jafar; HE has all the REAL power!" Aladdin said as he pointed to the Genie.

"Why, thank you for giving me my next wish," He said, "GENIE, for my last wish, I want to become the most POWERFUL GENIE IN THE UNIVERSE!"

What an IDIOT! I knew what was gonna' happen. I tried to fly out of there as fast as I could, but he grabbed me and pulled me into the lamp with him.

So that's how I ended up in HERE. Well, that's the end of the story, I guess. But if I ever get out of here, I swear that Jafar is going down.

**The End**


End file.
